Moving On
by Rainbow Awesome Dash
Summary: After the flight in the first film, Astrid and Hiccup run away with Toothless leaving the village thinking they are dead. Soon a village grows and new members joins the family of Hiccup and Astrid. Although they are far from their past now, they can't outrun it forever.
1. A Vacation Forever

**So guys, please enjoy this story. I have been planning this story for ages and I have finally decided to write it. I apologise in advance if I update this late. I won't reveal what is going to happen but I cannot wait to see this story develop! Please follow, review and maybe even favourite! The more good reviews I get the longer I will write for and the quicker it will be updated.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hiccup!" Astrid called as she vaulted over the edge of the cove and miraculously landed on her feet.

Seeing the green eyes of the 'unholy offspring of lighting and death itself', Astrid sprinted over to the small boy next to them.

"Astrid!" The boy exclaimed turning around. "I didn't see you there!"

Astrid stared at the kit lying around the night fury.

"Leaving?" She asked.

"Aw come on Astrid! What can I do?! They will KILL Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I know," she said simply.

Hiccup just gaped at her.

"That's why I'm coming with you!" She said as she climbed onto Toothless.

Knowing that he wouldn't win, Hiccup finished loading his stuff onto Toothless and climbed on.

"Let's go bud," he whispered and with that they launched into the air away from Berk and away from the possible death sentence for now they were classed as traitors.

They both failed to notice a lock if Astrid's hair caught on a branch in the cove or the fact that Hiccup's dagger was lying at the edge of the lake as if it had been dropped in battle or the shield lodged in the crevice which was the entrance or the large burned patches and scales scattered around the cove.

===the main village===

"Where's Hiccup?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Who cares!" Yelled Ruffnut.

"Good question my ugly companion, who does care?!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"Ummmm this is Hiccup's final test so probably a lot of people..." Said Fishlegs.

"Well no one cares where Astrid is!" Said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, no one!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"Astrid?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Oh my Thor where is Astrid!" Exclaimed Snotlout.

"What if something happened to both of them!" Worried Fishlegs.

"Nothing could happen to my cousin or Astrid!" Shouted Snotlout.

They continued arguing and fretting over the where about of the two teens when a booming voice came across the arena silencing everyone.

"Hiccup is gone! So is the Hofferson lass!" Stoick yelled. Gobber whispered something in his ear and Stoick continued. "Astrid and Hiccup are thought to have gone into the woods this morning but they never returned! Everyone is ordered to go and search for them!"

Everyone set off looking for the lost teenagers unaware of what they would find...

Hiccup and Astrid soared through the clouds chasing the wind and watching as the sun was replaced by the moon. Village after village, island after island zoomed by. The speed of the night fury was unmatched by anything. Seeing s relatively uninhabited island bar the odd wild dragon, Toothless landed and his weary riders clambered off his back.

Removing everything from Toothless' back bar his saddle, Hiccup beckoned Astrid over and they snuggled under the warm wings of the night fury. Too tired to be embarrassed by their close contact, the teenagers soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Their much needed nap was cut short when a viscous squawk cut through the once peaceful night. Groggily Hiccup and Astrid clambered out from the warm space under Toothless' wings and turned only to stare, noswe to nose, at a Nadder.

Hiccup was about to see if he could befriend the young Nadder when Astrid suddenly cooed "Hey there pretty girl, we come in peace." The Nadder stared at Astrid.

"Easy girl it's ok, we won't hurt you," Astrid insisted. She then reached out with her right hand and turned away. This was it. Would the Nadder be a friend or a foe?

A scaly beak pressed against her palm and she gave a short sigh of relief. Hiccup gaped. Astrid Hofferson, Fearless Astrid Hofferson had just befriended a deadly Nadder.

"You have a name pretty girl?" Asked Astrid gently.

The Sapphire Nadder shook her head. "How about Stormfly then?" The Nadder tilted her head as if thinking about the name. She then came to a conclusion and nodded.

Astrid grinned and this time curled up and her dragon's wings and went to sleep whilst Hiccup went back to Toothless.

===the teens at Berk===

"This is hopeless!" Complained Ruffnut.

"A totally lost cause!" Added Tuffnut.

"Guys shush!" Whispered Fishlegs.

"Can we head back...please?" Asked Snotlout.

The teens shrugged their shoulders and headed back in the pitch Black Forest. Soon a fight broke out between the twins. They began kicking and punching each other until Tuffnut lost his footing and let out a startled yell as he vanished from sight.

The teens grew worried and couldn't quite see where he had gone despite the sun beginning to rise. Suddenly Fishlegs slipped and began sliding down this sort of rock thing, in desperation he bragged Snotlout's leg who then grabbed Ruffnut. Soon they all feel down and crashed into Tuffnut who then crashed into a shield.

"Isn't that-"

"Hiccups shield!"

"Fishy, stay there! We will get the chief!" Yelled Snotlout as he and the twins scrambled out of the entrance to the cove.

"Great, we stay up all night searching for Hiccup and Astrid and now I am alone in the woods. Great...just great" Fishlefs mumbled to himself.

===back with Hiccup and Astrid===

As the sun rose, so did the dragons and runaways.

"Well the bud, guess we need to find some logs then," said Hiccup.

"Logs?"

"Yeah, to build our house!" Exclaimed Hiccup.

Hiccup grabbed some paper from his back and a stick of charcoal and then began sketching out the new designs for the house. As soon as they were completed, the four got to work straight away.

Soon Fishlegs was no longer alone as he heard fast approaching footsteps. By now the sun had risen completely and Fishlegs could see that it was I fact the chief who was running as well as the Hoffersons, Gobber, the twins and Snotlout.

Seeing the shield the chief let out a low moan. "Hiccup!" He yelled. "HICCUP!" He yelled even louder.

He was about to yell again when something shiny and black caught his eye. He picked up the circular black disc. "A scale," he whispered.

"Woah awesome!"

"What is it sis?"

"I have no idea!"

"I want it!"

The twins began fighting over the scale when Stoick passed it to Fishlegs.

"Do you know what dragon this belonged to?"

"It's hard to say sir. Many dragons have black scales though none are completely black. But these scales are of a different thickness, weight and are stronger than any scale from any dragon we have seen. There is one possible dragon and I would imagine it would be all black but it's never been seen..." Fishlegs trailed off.

"What dragon would that be Fishlegs?" Stoick asked concerned.

"A night fury."

Everyone gasped and Stoick closed his eyes. 'Ok but I hit a night fury!' He really hit one? 'It went down just off Raven Point!' They were just past Raven Point.

"The lad actually hit it!" Exclaimed Gobber.

The teens were just in shock. Sure Hiccup had been a dragon killing expert towards the end of training but when he claimed he shit it down, he was USELESS!

Stoick removed the shield from the entrance and jumped onto the cove floor. He turned around and looked at one of the few trees in the cove and grabbed a lock of blonde hair from one of the branches. The Hoffersons gasped.

"Hiccup and Astrid must have gone to fight the night fury!" Shouted Snotlout. This was probably the smartest thing he had said in his life.

Further investigation revealed Hiccup's dagger and more scales. Stoick stared at the various burned patches.

"By the looks of things Hiccup went to find the night fury the evening before his final test and numbed into Astrid who followed him but they were both killed and taken by the night fury that Hiccup shot down in the raid..." Fishlegs said.

"Hiccup got the night fury then the night fury got him and Astrid..." Gobber said sadly.

Stoick dropped to his knees and cried along with the Hoffersons and Gobber. The remaining four teens just stood there in complete shock. How could this have happend?

===back to the runaways===

Hiccup and Astrid were working non stop along with their dragons. After the plans had been finished, they went and sought out wooden planks which they made from the many trees in the forest. Now they were slotting everything into place. The ground floor was done but they were currently working on the upper floor.

"A little higher bud...that's it...steady...done!"

"C'mon girl, we gotta finish our side before the boys!"

Stormy squawked in agreement and picked up her pace although keeping things calm and steady.

Soon the top floor was completed.

"Ha you loose!" Yelled Astrid.

"As if! Me and Toothless finished ages ago and have started working on the furniture!" Hiccup yelled back whilst Toothless stuck out his tongue.

They glared at each other until Hiccup said "but it was really close!" And turned away from the angry Astrid.

Then the sound of laughter was heard. It was a contagious sound that made everyone who heard it want to laugh. Soon Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly were laughing with Astrid.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup managed to get out.

Astrid breathed in and out trying to stop her laughter.

"Your face! You thought I was -ha ha ha- actually mad!" She then broke down into hysterics.

Once again everyone was laughing out of control. Life on his Island was ALOT better than life on Berk.

===back to Berk===

Everyone gathered in the great hall and were shocked as they saw the tear stained face of their Mighty Chief Stoick The Vast. This man NEVER cried the only time he cried was when his wife had been taken by dragons. Things must be bad.

"I...I am sorry to...to tell you that...that Hiccup and Astrid are...are dead... They were...they were killed by...by a Night...Night Fury." The Cheif said before sitting down next to the crying Hoffersons.

Gobber stood up "Right then Hooligans! Two fine young Berkians have been taken by a dragon! Are we gonna forgive the bloody beasts that have caused such heart ache and loss?!" He bellowed.

"NO!" Yelled the Vikings.

"Are we gonna get revenge?!" Yelled Gobber

"YES!" Screamed the Vikings.

"As sad as it is, we must put it behind us. Yet we will not forget them, oh no, we shall get revenge for them! They wouldn't want us to mope around! They'd want us to kill the beast that took them!" Shouted Gobber.

Cheers went up around the hall as Stoick stood up.

"I agree with Gobber, so if we are to find this...Night Fury...we have to plan!"

More cheers went up.

"But they wouldn't want us to JUST kill the Night Fury, oh no, they will want us to kill EVERY single dragon! This will be for everyone who has been hurt, killed or lost someone to those bloody monsters!"

Everyone cheered and raised their mugs to that. They were moving on, and they were going to get their revenge...

 **So there it is. Chapter one. What do you think?**


	2. The Beginning

Astrid opened her eyes and yawned. hiccup and her had been working up till 2am and Astrid was _exhausted_. She rub her eyes wearily and swung her legs out of her bed. Wait a second, _bed_?! Astrid knew she didn't have a bed! Various thoughts swirled threw her suddenly awake brain. Kidnappers...Berk...Kidnappers...Outcasts...Kidnappers...Trolls...Kidna- wait _trolls_?! Great she was **loosing** her mind as well.

Looking at the sleeping form of Stormfly, she felt _comforted_ but the fact that the Nadder was not in any distress in the slightest. No danger. Astrid gave a loud sigh of relief which was cut short. What if they _drugged_ her into falling asleep. Things were taking a turn for the worse...

"Astrid!" Called a strangely cheery voice.

"huh?" Came her drowsy reply.

"I made breakfast Astrid! Real breakfast! Do you want it?"

Satisfied that there was no danger, Astrid replied with a happier "Coming!" Before fixing her hair.

"and there is some chicken for Stormfly!"

He said the magic word. As soon as the sapphire dragon heard the word leave the boy's mouth, she was up and ready for action. She barrelled through the do or and down the stairs.

Astrid noticed that the stairs, door and bed were all new and made a mental note to ask, or rather demand, answers from smell of fresh food hit her in the face and her stomach growled with excitement. She sat down at the table and wolfed down the fried eggs. Then, she stood up and stuck and accusing finger out a Hiccup.

"You have some explaining to do young man!" She growled.

Hiccup opened his mouth and...was knocked onto the floor by Toothless.

 **"Hiccup! I wanna go flyiiiiiiiiiing!"**

"In a minute Toothless! Hiccup and I are trying to have a civilised conversation about WHAT THE HELL?!" Astrid yelped in surprise.

"toothless did you just talk?" Hiccup asked in shock.

 **"Of course he did!"**

 **"Like Stormy said, 'of course I did'"**

 **"my name is StormFLY!"**

 **"Sure thing Stormy!"**

"Toothless! Stop teasing Stormfly!"

"how about we all go on a flight and figure out what is going on?" Suggested Astrid.

"So we spent the rest of the day and most of the night building and furnishing the house?"

"Yes"

"then I fell asleep?"

"Yes"

"and you continued working?"

"Yes!"

astrid leaned over to Hiccup and punched him on the shoulder. Hard.

"w-w-what?!" Hiccup yelped.

"that's for working without me!"

she then gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"and that's for everything else!"

they flew on but soon Astrid noticed three bodies on the beach.

"Hiccup!" Shouted Astrid as she pointed at the bodies.

With a wordless nod, the auburn haired boy flew towards the still shapes on the vast beach.

Down at the beach, Hiccup and Astrid hopped off their dragons and ran over to the bodies. Astrid gave a sigh of relief when she saw the steady rise and fall of their chests.

 _"Hurry up then Hiccup!"_

 _"Yes Hiccup, please hurry-I don't like the look of those clouds!"_

Hiccup picked up two bodies and laid them on Toothless' back whilst Astrid laid one on Stormfly's. The teenagers took to the sky and headed back to their house. Where Hiccup put logs in the fireplace (which Toothless lit) and the bodies were then laid near the fire.

About an hour later, they began to wake up. "Super! Crazy!" one hissed at the awaking twins.

"Huh?" they both mumbled.

"Woe where are we?" asked Super who had been revealed as the girl.

"Dunno, maybe there was an explosion cause that would be-"

"AWESOME!" they yelled and smashed their heads together.

"Shut up guys! We don't know where we are!" hissed the sensible one.

"Hi!" said Hiccup brightly.

They all screamed.

"Hiccup! Don't scare our guests!"

"Sorry 'Strid…" mumbled Hiccup.

"Anyway. We found you on our beach and were wondering what the hell you were doing there, mind telling us?"

"We ran away from our village as we were always bullied there and then our boat sank because Super and Crazy put a giant hole in it!" he finished glaring at the twins.

"Quite the story you've got there! We ran away from our village as well and we built this house and the forge so you're welcome to stay if you want!" Hiccup smiled.

"Really?" the boy asked.

"Even if we destroy stuff?" asked the twins.

"If you try not to do it too often!"

They all smiled and looked into the fire. "Why did you two runaway?" asked Crazy.

Hiccup and Astrid explained to them about Toothless who, upon hearing his name, charged into the room with Stormfly startling the washed up teens. Hiccup calmed them down and they were soon petting the dragons showing no fear at all.

"It's getting late, we should head to bed. Twins, go upstairs and to the right and…..wait, what's your name?" Astrid asked

"Erik."

"And Erik go to the left," finished Hiccup.

They yawned and did as they were told. Astrid turned around and curled up with Hiccup on the sofa. Hiccup's heart was going so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest! Astrid was sleeping next to him willingly! Eventually he fell asleep and dreamed happy dreams about he and Astrid as well as some slightly disturbing dreams about Astrid. What?! A guy's gotta dream!

The next morning everyone wolfed down breakfast and started building the new houses. It was past evening when they finished. It would have taken a lot longer if the dragons hadn't helped so Hiccup was once again thankful for being friends with Toothless. Suddenly, a zippleback and a monstrous nightmare appeared out of nowhere. (how coincidental) The Nightmare flew to Erik and began nuzzling him. Erik was shocked but petted the dragon in a hope that this dragon would be his very own. Meanwhile, the zibbleback had done the same thing to the twins.

"Looks like your stables will be in use tonight!" beamed Astrid as Hiccup threw the teens a fish which they gave to their new dragons.

"Explosion, your name is Explosion." Announced Erik whilst his nightmare puffed out his chest proudly.

The twins were arguing over names for their dragon.

"BANG"

"BOOM"

"BANG"

"BOOM"

"GUYS!" yelled Hiccup.

"The dragon can be called Bang AND Boom!"

The twins stared at each other before nodding and stroking the head that belonged to them.

"At this rate we might as well make a village!" joked Hiccup.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Erik.

Soon everyone bar Hiccup had agreed to make the village.

"I was joking!" he said clearly exasperated.

 _"Yeah but no one cares!"_ yelled Toothless.

Hiccup sighed in defeat. "Who's gonna be chief?" he asked.

"YOU" everyone yelled.

Once again Hiccup sighed. This was going to be a hard life.

That was the start of the Strike Tribe.

* * *

If you are wondering why it takes so long for me to upload, it is because I have to write this by hand on an iPad and I finished loads of chapters and they deleted. :( all feedback is welcome. Message me if you have ideas for the story. I will try to answer any questions you may comment.


	3. Familiar Faces

A short chapter but I will make up for it.

5 years later

Astrid sighed as she looked back on her new life in the Strike tribe. It had been great even through the various ups and downs. Not much happened in the first year although they did recruit some new members and started learning dragonese. The real fun had been the second year when she, Hiccup, Super, Crazy and Erik began teaching dragonese to the other members of the tribe. The best bit of that year was when Hiccup made it official. _He_ asked _her_ out! Astrid liked things to be done properly and was waiting for Hiccup to ask but even so, she was surprised when he did.

In the third year things got quite eventful as they had a run in with fireworms. By some miracle Hiccup managed to stop them from destroying the island and let them stay on the rock half of the island because they agreed to join the Strike Forces. How Hiccup managed to persuade them was a mystery to her! The fourth year would have been uneventful but Hiccup had actually proposed! He asked her to marry him! Of course she said yes and they were married a month later. Now she was in the fifth year of being in the Strike tribe and she loved seemed like a different lifetime and she was glad they'd never meet them again.

"Afternoon M'lady!" greeted Hiccup as he slid off of Toothless and removed his helmet. (Hiccup's outfit looks like the one in HTTYD2)

"Hey Babe!" smiled Astrid as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"And hello to you little one," he whispered to her belly.

Astrid giggled and kissed her husband on the lips only to be bowled over by Toothless.

 _"HUGS! Me want HUGS!_ _A_ _n_ _d F_ _I_ _S_ _H!"_ Yelled Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup scolded not bothering to use dragonese.

Toothless looked at him and said _"What are you saying? Noises with no meaning are coming out your mouth!"_

 _"TOOTHLESS!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Don't knock Astrid over!"_

 _"Yes Sir!"_ Toothless did a mock wing salute before licking Hiccup's face.

Hiccup sighed before wiping the slobber off whilst Astrid laughed. "You know that doesn't wash out…."

"Chief!" Super yelled as she raced up the slope towards Hiccup and Astrid's house.

"Yes Super?"

"Twins washed up on the beach! Crazy is looking after them at our house!"

"I'll be on my way! Go back to your brother!" Hiccup called as Super dashed down the hill.

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly raced down to the twins' house where a small crowd was forming.

"Excuse me!" shouted Hiccup.

Everyone began moving out of the way for their Chief's family to get through.

Eventually they made their way to where the beached twins were sat up talking to the Super Crazy twins.

"TWINS?!" Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed.

"Yes?" four people said.

"Woe….it's Hiccup!"

"Yeah…..and Astrid!"

"We're in Valhalla!"

The beached twins stared at each other.

"If this is Valhalla then why are you here?!" exclaimed both twins at the same time.

"It's not Valhalla guys!"

"Then how is Hiccup stood here with a fat Astrid? They were killed by a night fury!" The smartest thing ever said by that person.

"I wasn't killed! And Astrid is not fat! She's pregnant! We ran away!"

"Same here…WAIT ASTRID'S PREGANT!"

"Yes Ruff, I am," said Astrid gently.

"What do you mean 'same here'?" asked Hiccup.

"Ugh I had to marry Snotlout so I was leaving and Tuff and I always stick together. Destruction is always much more beautiful with someone to blame it on!"

"Ohhhhh. Let me guess. You destroyed your boat?" Said Hiccup.

"How'd you guess?! Can you read my mind?!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

"Ummmmm…..No"

"Oh. Then how are you here? And why is there a big black dragon behind you?"

After explaining everything to Ruffnut and Tuffnut Hiccup and Astrid left the house and told the builders to expand it slightly as both twins had decided that they were going to live together.

"something about wanting to 'plot destruction together' wasn't it?"

Astrid snorted. "Yeah right! They arein love! How long before we have to worry about minnie Super Crazy Ruffs and Tuffs?!"

"Oh my Thor! I didn't think of that!" Hiccup face palmed. "Even more destruction is going to be headed our way…."

"Shoot. Your job isn't gonna be easy!"

"Yeah…..gotta go, the fireworm queen wishes to speak with me."

"Good luck Babe!"

"See ya!"

Taa Daa! A new chapter! I'm sorry there was a five year skip but there might be a slightly bigger one next chapter as all the interesting stuff happens then. Otherwise it will take ages of boring chapters….. Any name suggestions for Hiccup and Astrid's child(ren)? (Maybe there will be1 maybe there will be more…..who knows?)


	4. Meeting Valka

The New Chapter 4! I uploaded the wrong chapter the other day and deleted the one meant to be uploaded. grrrr. This is why people should sleep. They make mistakes if they don't. Anyway, on with the show.

"Cough! Sneeze! Get back here this instant!" Screeched Astrid as her eldest twins raced away.

"Damn dragons. Always so fast!" Growled Hiccup.

"Daddy, you shouldn't be mad" started Celestial.

She was silenced with a glare. The eldest twins had decided to blow up the forge. Hiccup was not amused. The villagers were already building it up again but punishments still needed to be dished out. Toothless growled, unamused, as his eldest twins sped away with their riders. Both dragons and riders had been responsible for the chaos.

"We better go after him..." Hiccup sighed as he sped ahead on Toothless with his youngest daughter, Celestial, clinging to his back. He looked over his shoulder where Wolf and Luna followed on their dragons and Astrid holding Celestial's twin sister Valka who was named after Hiccup's dead mother. The family took off after the twins.

...with...the...missing...twins...

"Dad is gonna kill when he finds us!"

"It's not Dad I'm worried about..."

"Huh?"

"It's mum..."

"Shit..."murmured Sneeze thinking about her mother coming at them with her double headed axe.

"Shit indeed," her brother said.

A large swarm of dragons flew past led by a large storm cutter with a masked rider on. The rider carried an odd staff kind of thing which it then shook causing some of the dragons to break off and snatch the twins and their dragons into their claws. The twins shriek in Norse and Dragonese and their dragons wailed in Dragonese as well for their parents. As they were dragged further and further away they could only hope Toothless the Big Eared had heard them.

Eventually the dragons flew into a massive ice fortress and swerved through a series of rocks and wove through winding passageways until they reached a large Cavan. They tumbled out of the claws of the dragons and leapt into the supportive embrace of them. The masked figure approached them cautiously before scratching both dragons under the chin causing them to drop to the stone floor.

The twins looked at each other in fear as the woman advanced closer. Her eyes seemed to take up every inch of the twins until she let out a small gasp. "It's not possible..."

"What isn't?" Asked Sneeze, the female twin who was her father's double.

"Years and years ago, I had a wee baby but I was taken in a dragon raid by Cloudjumper here" she paused to give the owl like dragon scratch. "For he believed I belonged in the home of the great bewilderbeast!"

"Bewilderbeast?" Asked Cough, a male version of Astrid.

"Let me show you!" Said the figure removing the mask to reveal a feminine face.

The twins gasped. "She looks like dad!" Hissed Sneeze to Cough.

The woman led the way through the dark cavern before coming out of an opening to stand in front of a giant white dragon. The twins gasped at the sheer size of the gentle beast. The bewilderbeast blew a gentle puff of frost onto their young heads. "You are of Valka's kin young ones, are you not?" Asked the wise dragon.

"Yes, we are related to Valka!" Exclaimed Sneeze in Dragonese. (It rhymes! LOL)

"What are you saying?" Asked Valka in wonder.

"Oh, just how we are related to Valka!" Answered Cough.

"What?!" Valka gasped, she knew the girl looked like her how her Hiccup would have looked like at her age if he were a girl.

"Our sister, she's called Valka. Our dad named her after his mother who was taken in a dragon raid."

"Children, is your father Hiccup?"

"Yeah...do you know him?"

...because I'm cruel...

Toothless perked his ears up and strained them for any noise that could indicate the whereabouts of the missing children. At 10 years of age, all four of them, they were at a great risk being left out in the big wide world on their own. A distant scream pierced through Toothless' reptilian heart. That was his baby! His little baby! In trouble! With a growl Toothless shot forward calling to the others to do the same. He would rescue his baby. Then he would kill said child. And that child's twin.

"Toothless?"

"I know where they are!" Growled Toothless as he willed his wings to go faster.

Those children were sooooooo dead when he got his hands on them. So dead indeed.

...back to the ice fortress...

"You're our grandmother?!" Exclaimed the twins in sinc.

Valka nodded slowly and opened her arms welcoming them in for a hug. They both rushed in and hugged their lost grandmother.

"So tell me, how did you get this close to the ice fortress?"

"Well it started whe-"

"SNEEZE HOPE RIDER AND COUGH LUCK RIDER GET YOUR BUTS OVER HERE!" Yelled Astrid.

A familiar screech tore through the air and an angry Night Fury landed. "No salmon for a month!" Screeched Stormfly. "Your father almost had a heart attack when you flew off!" Both the young dragons hung their heads in shame.

"Cough, Sneeze do as your moth- who is this?"

"About that dad"

"You see we might"

"Have found"

"Me" said Valka simply.

Hiccup gasped, that voice, that voice was so familiar! But where had he heard it before? It couldn't be...could it?

"Mum?"

Valka nodded and Hiccup ran into her outstretched arms as happy tears dripped down his face. "They said you were dead!"

"Well they were wrong!" She beamed.

"What happened?"

Valka explained about the raid and how she couldn't go back.

"So what did your father think of your Night Fury friend?"

Hiccup and Astrid shared a glance. "It might be easier if I explain the whole story to you..."

Once Hiccup and Astrid had finished explaining Valka smiled. "We are the true people in this world. We see the things others don't!"

"Mum, back on our island, you would be welcome as a dragon rider! You would no longer be long lost Valka Haddock but Dragon Friend Valka Rider!" Exclaimed Hiccup. "What do you say, we can be a family?!"

Valka smiled "Yes!"

"Now, introduce me to my lovely grandchildren and your fine wife!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Astrid wiped back a small tear at the fond memory. She was glad he children had got to meet their grandmother. Another memory came flooding through. This one slightly after the first Emory but very different. This was one of the worst memories she had. She remembered how the cavern has shook and then HE had arrived. Astrid wiped away the tears leaking from her sapphire eyes and embraced the sad memory.

There we go, sorry for updating the wrong chapter today, hopefully this makes up for it.


	5. How Life Changed

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait for the update but school has been a nightmare recently and I haven't had a lot of time. I have A LOT of priorities and this keeps getting pushed down. Luckily, I can make time for it. :)Thanks so much to all of the people who have followed, favourited and reviewed it. Everything is taken into account! There is another time skip and quite a big one but without, people would get bored, I would get bored and this story might be discontinued. :( Luckily, that won't be happening! :)

On With The Story!

Astrid grabbed her children and pulled them tight against her chest as sobs racked their young bodies. She turned away from the horrifying scene unfolding before them. Only an hour before they had all been laughing and playing in the great ice fortress with Valka-Hiccup's newly found mother. Now….this. The joy that had been bestowed upon her husband and children had been cruelly snatched from her grasp by one man. Drago….Drago Bludvist.

Astrid covered her children's ears as Drago brutally murdered Valka using his bull hook. Her dying screams echoed around Astrid's head and various emotions swam beneath the surface. Drago's cruel laugh cut through the air and sent rage through Astrid's veins. You didn't want to mess with Astrid Hofferson. But Astrid Rider- that was an entire new league. Astrid was proud to be a Rider. After they had left and got married, they had changed their surname to Rider to symbolise that they were proud dragon riders. Valka had been welcomed as a Rider into their family and now she was GONE!

The shrill shriek of a night fury shook Astrid from her thoughts. Hiccup was here. Hiccup must have seen his mother being…..being…..killed. Oh shit Drago, Astrid thought, you are DEAD. Hiccup let out a low wail of despair when he saw his mother. His wail turned into a growl as anger took control of his body. With a dragonish roar, Hiccup left of Toothless and activated his flight suit. Hiccup soared above the cackling Drago and drove Inferno (his fire sword) through his head, Drago gave a shocked scream before he died.

Upon his death, the mistreated bewilderbeast turned his attention off of the good bewilderbeast and turned to Toothless and Hiccup. With an icy blast the dragon froze Hiccup and Toothless in a solid block of ice. He then forze the rest of the dragon trappers in ice for they had failed to protect Drago. Astrid screamed and ran over to the block containing Hiccup.. Her kids followed in despair. They began pounding their fists against the cold substance whilst the bewilderbeast watched in a smug silence. Suddenly, the ice began to glow a bright blue. It grew brighter and brighter and brighter until…..it exploded into millions of tiny shards of ice. Toothless stood over Hiccup in his new titan wing form. He roared at challenge at the evil alpha which was then accepted.

Toothless began firing powerful blew plasma blasts at the alpha before roaring for the dragons fighting for control to join him. Every dragon began attacking the great dragon before the kind bewilderbeast drove his tusks through the evil one's side. The bewilderbeast fell to the ground dead. The kind bewilderbeast then blew a soft icy mist onto the fallen dragon. The mist grew and soon consumed the dead alpha, the mist began to shrink and the dragon with it. There was a sudden pop and the mist vanished leaving a tiny baby bewilderbeast. The baby ran up to the large bewilderbeast squealing "Dadda! Dadda! Dadda!" over and over again. The old bewilderbeast smiled before allowing its new son to scramble onto one of his mighty tusks.

The bewilderbeast arranged to stay with the Strike tribe and agreed to build a grand ice nursery for young dragons without riders. As they turned to head back to their tribe, a familiar dragon landed beside the Strike family. "It's ok Cloudjumper, it wasn't your fault." Murmured Hiccup quietly. Cloudjumper gave a melancholy croon in response. He then settled his head between their youngest twins- Celestial and Valka. Hiccup stared at him in amazement. "Are you ready for a new rider or riders?"

"Yes" whispered the stormcutter before allowing the identical twins to climb onto his back.

The rest of the family mounted their dragons and flew back to the Strike tribe leading the rest of the dragons with them.

Astrid sighed, it had been a little over five years since the great battle at the ice fortress and life was going nice and smoothly. She had six children which may seem a lot but it was in fact three twins. The oldest being Cough and Sneeze who were fifteen, the middle ones being Luna and Wolf who were 14 and the youngest being Celestial and Valka who were 10. In total her and Hiccup had two boys (Cough and Wolf) and four girls (Sneeze, Luna, Celestial and Valka). Cough rode Silent Warrior a midnight blue Deadly Fury with black spines along his tail and Sneeze rode an identical Deadly Fury called Midnight. The dragons were twins like their riders and were the offspring of Stormfly and Toothless. The dragons looked like a nightfury except their scales were dark blue, they had spines along their tail and they had the Nadder 'crown'. Their riders were replicas of their parents. Sneeze was a young Astrid and Cough was a miniature Hiccup. Luna rode Storm a female black Night Nadder (a black Nadder that shot plasma blasts) and her brother, Wolf, rode Storm's brother Dark Wind. Luna was a female Hiccup and Wolf was a male Astrid basically. Celestial and Valka (named after her grandmother) both rode Cloudjumper. Celestial and Valka were identical twins that had a combination of both their parents in them. They had bright, turquoise eyes, blonde hair with auburn highlights, a light sprinkling of freckles across their face and both were quite small in size although they were deadly fighters.

The downside with their kids was the HAVOK they caused. After both adult twins got married (Super to Tuffnut and Crazy to Ruffnut), they had a set of twins each. Superruff and Superruff and Crazyruff and Crazytuff. Their names are the clear examples as to why they should never be allowed to name children. Both of their sets of twins were 14 and (in Hiccup and Astrid's opinion) a bad influence to the Rider twins, all of them. With the twins having all changed their surname to Destruction (stupid, but it suited them) all of the Destruction family rode Zipplebacks. Tuffnut and Ruffnut rode Bark and Belch, Super and Crazy rode Bang and Boom, Superruff and Supertuff rode Ultimate and Destruction (again with destruction, must be their favourite word) and Crazyruff and Crazytuff rode Total and Mess for they were always causing a total mess. (The Destruction family loved bad puns apparently)

So yeah. Everything was going well for Astrid. After the battle with Drago, there had been no other conflicts. Astrid was confident that nothing could ruin her day. Until a bucket of dragon dung was dumped on her head. "TWINS!"she bellowed. Fourteen heads appeared. Of course her children and ALL of the Destruction family would be involved. "I would like to inform you that you are now on stable duties for the rest of the month!" she exclaimed in a sickly-sweet voice. She was met by groans. Astrid grinned before the stench of poo hit her. Scowling she walked to the washing waterfall.

"Either we finish them or they finish us! 20 years ago Astrid and Hiccup were stolen from us! Let today be they day we avenge them!" Stoick yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Vikings on the surrounding longboats cheered. This time they would find the nest. Fishlegs had come up with the idea to put one of the terrible terrors in a cage at the front of the leading ship. The devil would lead them to the nest for sure!

"Take us in!"

Sorry for the cliff hanger ending! Thought I would do this chapter to clear up some loose ends. Next chapter is where all the fun happens. Thanks so much for your support! RainbowAwesomeDash


	6. When The Past Catches Up

Sharpshot flapped his tiny red wings as he flew towards the chief, also know as, his owner. He opened his dragon beak and prepared for the stinging that would surely come after using his voice so much.

"Vikings at the nest! Vikings at the nest! Tell Hiccup! Vikings at the nest!" The terrible terror screeched.

Erik looked up at the tiny dragon and yelled "Get the chief and chief tests!"

People stopped what they were doing and began calling for their chief who then spiralled down from the clouds on his trusty night fury. His family then followed.

"Erik?" Asked Hiccup.

Erik sighed. "They've found it Hiccup. They've found the nest."

Hiccup took in a sharp breath. Astrid shook herself from her memories, this was not good.

/:-;/:-(/(-;-(:£:(-(-

"Oh Thor, what have we done?" Breathed Stoick as the Red Death smashed through the side of the nest.

"Unleashed hel, that's what!" Yelled Gobber.

Stoick looked around in solid fear as his tribe rushed towards the wooden boats. "Stop!" He yelled as the monstrosity set the first fleet on fire.

"That looked expensive!" Exclaimed Gobber.

Stoick glared at him. "Just trying to lighten the mood before we go and do something stupid..."

"Night fury!"

"Get down!"

A black dragon swooped over the Red Death's evil head.

"Night fury...Hiccup!" Stoick murmured.

"Kill the night fury!" Stoick yelled.

The Berkians turned their catapults and bolas on the black destroyer. They began firing at rapid speed only for all of their missiles to be dodged. Stoick growled. Suddenly, the dragon rolled revealing a...a...no it couldn't be...could it? Was there a human on the back of the beast? Was a human...riding the the monster?

A sharp wail tore through the air and Stoick looked back to the terror on one of his burning ships. He smiled. Let the devil burn. Out of nowhere, a four winged dragon ripped through the air with two small figures on its back clad in a similar outfit as the night fury rider. "Valka..." He whispered sadly. "Kill the other dragon as well!" He bellowed in anger. Those dragons and their riders would pay for tearing his family apart. They would PAY.

The stormcutter reached the trapped terror and the small figures began to try and free it. Dragons lovers. It was unheard of finish them and their murderous dragon. Raising his axe, he charged at the burning ship, leaping aboard. Many Vikings watched in utmost horror thinking their chief was suicidal until they saw the traitorous dragon lovers.

As Stoick grew closer to the 10 years olds, he realised they were only young girls. Still, they were friends with the beast who took his wife. They WOULD pay. Before Stoick leapt onto them, he heard something which caused his hardened heart to freeze. "Hurry Valka, dad said to be quick!"

Valka? Seeing the beast that had taken his wife must have caused him to hear things. Must have heard Valka instead of whatever horrendous name the filth had. As Stoick debated how to kill them, one of them turned around to see if the coast was clear. Both Stoick and the girl gasped. Stoick gasped for this girl seemed familiar in some kind of a way, but he couldn't out his finger on it. The girl gasped for she had seen a big nasty, dragon hating Viking with an axe.

"Celestial, run!" Screeched the girl.

Her identical twin broke the little terror free before climbing aboard Cloudjumper and helping her sister up. They stared in fear as Stoick charged at them ace raised before Cloudjumper leapt into the air. Growling, Stoick turned to the raging battle and was shocked to say the least. Before he could cast any thought to the fight, he was plucked from the burning vessel and dropped onto the shore. Glaring as the green dragon who had done such a thing, he raised his fist only to be met with a large surprise.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut swung upside down in their saddles and flew over the Vikings, blowing kisses at their gobs,asked faces before cackling and shouting "look at us, we're on dragons!" Their respective husband or wife appeared in an explosion yelling "Dragon riders, coming through!"

"Twins?!" Yelled Gobber.

"Yes?!" Screamed 14 people on dragons.

"What the?" Asked a confused Viking.

"Oops, sorry. When Chief H...Rider (our dad) yells twins it usually means us!" Said Cough and Sneeze.

Stoick wasn't questioning why they all answered, he wanted to know why Ruff and Tuff were there with...kids? And why there were six children that looked like...his son! Of course! That is where he made the connection.

"TWINS LOOK OUT!" Screamed a masked figure on a Nadder.

"SHIT!" Yelled Sneeze as they narrowly dodged a large shot of fire.

"Sneeze!" Bellowed another masked figure on a deadly dragon, also known as...a night fury.

"Don't swear and help the round up groups!"

"Yes dad..."

"C'mon, let's go help win this thing!" Yelled Cough as he led the large group to help herd the Vikings to safety and help the dragons.

The Vikings wondered what they meant until they came back with more dragon riders and began chasing them down the beach. The Vikings screamed like little girls as the deadly dragons fired at their heels.

A familiar screech shredded the air and everyone, humans, Vikings and dragons alike, turned to watch as a black blur shot into the clouds followed by the monstrosity that had been unleashed. The two dragons vanished into the clouds and all was silent. They waited. And waited. Until a blue shot lit up the sky. Then another, and another and another! They cheered as each shot echoed around yet the battle was not won yet.

A large stream of fire lit up the sky and a black dot came hurtling towards the beach at an alarming rate followed by an ugly beast.

"That all you got ugly?" Taunted Toothless.

"Wouldn't surprise me!"

"Shut your peasant mouths and worship me before I so graciously kill you!"

Gas began to collect in the evil queens throat until there was a sudden blast of purple and the gas ignited inside of the queen. Screeching the queen failed to slow her descent towards the fast approaching beach.

The Vikings and the Strike tribe watched as the dragon hit the beach. A burning inferno raced up the queen's blue body as a black blur tried to outrun it. Astrid gasped. Her husband, her wonderful husband was in that explosion. He was trying to outrun death itself. A loud voice boomed across the beach in Dragonese. "If I burn, you burn with me!" The Berkians heard a loud roar and then the distraught faces of the Strike tribe who had clearly understood the message.

A large spike tail came and smashed Hiccup out of the saddle, everyone watched as the night fury raced to catch his best friend only for both of them to be swallowed into the burning inferno.

A tear ran down Astrid's cheek beneath her mask before all of the Strike tribe flew down to where the warrior had fallen. The Berkians had followed.

"Ruffnut!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Ruffnut called to her moron of a brother and they stopped their dragon. "Ruffnut!" An out of breath Fishlegs came into view.

"Yes Fishlegs?"

"What? How? When? Who? Where? Why?" Huffed the rather large boy.

"Marriage, didn't like, left, new tribe, dragons, married, kids, destruction!" She yelled before her and her brother flew off towards their fallen chief unaware of the severity of the situation.

Fishlegs didn't have time to ponder on the scattered information for a sharp, wail of despair sliced through the air. Sprinting, or his version of it which was more like a fast waddle, he caught up with the rest of his tribe. Their mighty chief Stoick the Vast stood before them with his head bowed. Dragon lover or not, that rider had saved them.

Fishlegs stood on his tip toes in a hope to see what was going on. He was met by a melancholy sight. The black dragon lay unmoving in ash with his...saddle? Burnt and masked figure crouched infront of the dragon removed her helmet. A long blonde brain fell down her back as six crying children rushed to her side.

That must have been some kind of dragon tribe thing chief and this was his family. Stoick cleared his throat and began to walk forward. Fishlegs peered over the heads of taller Vikings eager to see what would happen. Unfortunately Snotlout, selfish pig, had seen his attempts. Walking up behind the large boy, he shoved him face first into the dirt.

Scowling Fishlegs brushed himself off and walked somewhere else where he could see, he didn't want to make a scene at a time like this. Maybe Snotlout had done him a favour, he could see a lot clearer from hear. That braid looked familiar in an odd way...

Stoick reached the woman and her children and put a hand on her back. "Look lass-" he was cut off as the blonde snatched up her mask and stuck it back on her head. Stoick narrowed his eyes. He was about to apologise, him, apologise but she had cut him decided to try again. She had just lost her husband after all. He knew how hard it was to loose one you loved.

Again he was stopped but this time by the various growls, pops, clicks and croons coming from the girl. He gaped. She was speaking the Devils' language! For those who had sharp hearing and could speak Dragonese, they knew Astrid was saying. "Toothless, c'mon you big baby, get up. Where's Hiccup?! GET UP! You can't be dead..."

Astrid slumped over the dragon's body and began to sob. Each sob racked through her body like a knife being twisted in her stomach. How could this happen? They had left the Vikings...the Vikings. It was their fault!

"YOU!" She snarled in Dragonese as Stoick.

Stoick stared in shock and fear at the crazy-dragon-lady-who-has-lost-her-husband-and-probably-her-mind-too-and-has-six-kids snarling at him.

Before she could do anything, a low moan came from the black dragon.

The woman turned instantly and her and the children began communicating in Dragonese with it.

"Where does it hurt?"

"What happened?"

"Where's Hiccup?"

"Is Hiccup alive?"

The dragon gave a low croon torn between happiness and pain. He was alive and with his family, he saw his hatchlings and mate standing behind their riders, he smiled softly, although it looked more like a grimace due to the pain he was going through, and opened his midnight wings.

Everyone gasped, inside lay a figure who was undoubtably the dragon's rider. The gentle rise and fall of his chest told them everything. He was alive. The dragon saved his life.

The woman swept up the body in her arms and began wearing soft happy tears into his body. "Don't ever do that again you idiot!" She hissed.

Suddenly, the sky darkened. Oh sweet Freya above, surely they had been through enough? Astrid glanced skyward expecting some kind of freak storm only to see thousands of dragons all of them from the nest. She gulped. Do dragons to revenge?

Landing in a massive group behind the injured warrior duo, the freed dragons bowed down to the ground. "All hail the prince's!" They roared shooting fire into the sky.

Ah. They killed the queen. Saved the day. Now they are the princes. Interesting. Her husband was sure gonna enjoy life with his new status. Hiccup, the dragon prince.

"Hiccup!" She murmured shaking him slightly. "Hiccup!" Why wouldn't he get up?

Astrid gasped upon seeing the mangled mess of flesh and bone that used to be her husband's leg. Shielding her children's eyes, she explained the situation in Dragonese to the tribe so the Berkians wouldn't understand.

Once the arrangements had been made, the Strike tribe and its new members, took off towards their island.

"Who were they?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Dunno don't care!"

"Ah for one 'em curious..." Stated Gobber stroking his moustache.

"Ay, we need to find the tribe an' thank 'em properly!"

The Vikings glanced at the destroyed fleet.

"The other one..."

A series of 'oh's went around the dumb group. Thank god they had brought spare ships for dragon heads.

"Vikings! That tribe saved our lives! We will sail back to Berk and fix our ships before finding them! Also, they have the beast that took Valka as well as the devil that took Hiccup and Astrid. We might just arrange a little...accident...for those two dragons. After all, it's only fair. Apart from that, we will try and convince them of how fool hardy it is to befriend the Devils and, of course, thank them for saving our lives!"

The Vikings cheered until someone yelled "why not kill all the dragons?!"

He was met by a chorus of 'yeah!'

"They might not be tha' pleased with us if we go in an' kill their...erm...pets?" Gobber said, uncertain what role the dragon's played in the strong tribe.

"Ay...NOW WHO'S WITH ME?!"

There we go. The battle...and Berk. Longest chapter yet. Yay. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
